


Demons Bleed Red

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Dean Has Realizations, Dean Winchester Realizes His Feelings For Castiel, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Castiel/Dean Winchester, Poetry, Realization, Rhyming, Romance, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, Sam is Not Amused, Sam is a Little Shit, Sam is the Voice of Reason, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sam knows this. He decides to take something into his own hands once and for all.Oneshot/drabble





	Demons Bleed Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350130) by Vivalski. 



Sam loved his brother. He loved Cas too, who was like another brother--or a brother-in-law. Of course, he wasn't that, but he should be. And for once in his life Sam himself decided to do something about it. 

"Demons bleed red," he said one day. "Angel's grace is blue."

"Sam--?"

"Dean, shut your mouth," Sam interrupted, and grabbed Castiel then, pushing him towards his brother. 

"Cas is in love with you!"

Cas himself blushed brightly. But neither pulled away.

So Sam's work was done here.

 


End file.
